


Don’t tell the Bat.

by Ivyredwolf



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bruce doesn't know this, F/F, F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is a Wayne, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyredwolf/pseuds/Ivyredwolf
Summary: Maribat? Yes.Biodad Bruce Wayne? Yes.Bruce Wayne knows he has a daughter? ...No, actually, that’s the whole issue.I came up with this idea a while back, and, while I know the starting and background, I am not absolutely sure where this plot will end, so come with me on this journey to discover why exactly, for all intensive purposes, Bruce can never know.(For this story, because I do not know DC well, and am somewhat annoyed by certain versions of Marinette’s character, mostly due to how she is written, a decent amount of characters will be at least somewhat OOC, though please understand that unless expressly developed in the story to be purposely that way I am open to and welcome constructive criticism on how I write certain characters and their interactions)
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug's Parents
Comments: 24
Kudos: 231





	1. Prologue

Diana had just experienced one of the most stressful 48 hours of her, honestly, **very** long life but the statement she just heard had sent her reeling. 

Let's start from the beginning:

First, she had _thought_ the Paris situation was handled. The ladybug, while quite young for her title, was obviously well trained both in battle and in magic, though it was strangely stunted, which should have been the first sign of a problem. See, Diana had assumed that she was holding back her power so not to tip people off of the full power of the miraculous; she assumed that, while they hadn’t seen the cat wielder, he was of a similar caliber, not someone with nearly no resonance with the jewel he was given, and the problem would solve itself within the bounds of the order, as most miraculous problems do. 

Second, due to the first assumption, the three people in the league, herself, Arthur, and Zatanna, aware of the order of miraculous and the situation in the city of love, chose to leave it alone. They had full confidence in the current wielders of the miraculi and believed that they had it handled but if the situation truly exacerbated itself they assumed that they would catch wind of it through the alerts they set up during their short visit. An unfortunate assumption due to the communication blocks which were in place preventing most information on miraculous matters from traveling out of the city keeping the situation from the rest of the world.

Third, and finally, due to the issue having no way of grabbing their attention, and the frankly exhausting few years full of near world ending events and off planet missions, she, and the others, let the situation slip from her mind, and now she can see their mistake. She is staring at the surveillance feed of the last moments of the remaining true guardian from the order passing on his titles and the burden of the miraculous legacy to a girl who doesn’t look older than 15. 

A girl who throughout the footage of battles they had finally gotten around to analyzing was mostly alone in battle, and if accompanied was with incompetent helpers who did not often resonate with their miraculi. A girl who, while obviously aware of them, could not use the full extent of her own abilities due to the lack of magical connection and resonance of the cat with his own miraculi preventing her from upholding the balance of the universe. Honestly it was impressive that the girl had been able to hold Paris together with the seemingly endless issues holding her back. As soon as they had finished with the collected information, which they had stored itself on a secure device within the bounds of France to ensure the data would not be corrupted by magical interference, they decided they had to act. Just that mall glimpse of the situation demonstrated that it obviously was not what she had expected and they could not refrain from involvement any longer.

*****

When they got to Paris it was eerily silent. No one was out that night in the city of light, an odd sight for such a populous city.

As the three gazed out across the darkening skyline of a city they had recently witnessed nearly completely destroyed countless times they were surprised by a voice which sounds from behind them, measured and clear but lacking in real interest, “I know you have been here before, and you likely, after yesterday, have decided to involve yourself into an issue which you had previously kept yourselves out of due to understanding the likelihood of causing further issues.” 

All three of them whirl around turning to face the girl—no, warrior who stands across the roof looking at them, her eyes, the only real feature they can see on her, remaining impassive gauging their reaction. After letting their silence stretch for a couple moments the ladybug continues, “I assure you this issue will be taken care of within the next forty-eight hours at most.” 

Diana looks to her companions, Arthur who was gripping his trident restlessly, eyes scanning the area, and Zatanna was studying the girl closely, both seemed to share not so much questioning the ladybug, as knowing that she had not truly succeeded yet, and just lost a major battle. “With all due respect, ladybug, is that really something you can promise?” Diana asks, the girl slightly bristles at the statement, obviously attempting to soften herself. She seems about to burst out and say something obviously riled about something but then she seems to hear something, slightly tilting her head as if listening to an earpiece and relaxes her stature.

“The guardian was the reason this issue has not yet been resolved,” she says clinically, calculated but with frayed edges and a slight hint of remorse for the mn who they had seen her lose just hours ago, “he refused to listen to any idea other than his own, not even anything added by the kawmi.” The girl glares off to the side at the city and the three can almost see the burden of the ladybug mantel weighing on her shoulders. She rolls them and pinches the bridge of her nose, seemingly dispelling a headache, “I found out Hawkmoth’s identity months ago, and crafted a ‘well-thought-out’ plan with the council of not only the rabbit but also the rest of the kwamis, who were able to actually break into Hawkmoth’s base and get Nooroo and Duusu on board. If the old man had just listened-” She then suddenly stops, “he would be alive,” and the seasoned heroes can see the weight of her recent loss weighing on her, but she drives ahead, “and while saying we didn't have the _best_ relationship would be an understatement he was family and now that I can actually do my job,” here her eyes harden and she finally turns back to them looking head on with a bring righteous fury, “Hawkmoth will regret ever finding his broach. When I say I will resolve this issue, my teammates are getting in place now, with my role as Grand Guardian,” the three gasp at the new revelation and Diana thinks she can see a slight smirk from the bug, “I can complete the proper rituals to clean everything up properly.”

She then seems to pick up something on her earpiece and after looking at the others, “Give me a sec, what to patch in our… visitors,” and pressing some buttons which must be hidden in her suit, a hologram of several other holders projects itself out to display in front of them.

“Everything is set, bug, everyone but you is in their place, and the cat has been neutralized,” the dragon, in a tone that conveys the same level of readiness for their war to be over with which the ladybug had shown.

“It is time for our guests to leave unless they wish to watch, Viperion, I’ll send them to you, they likely could aid in surveillance,”

The snakeman nods, somewhat distractedly, as he seems to be watching something away from what is recording his position, half listening to ladybug, “Sure, portal them here.”

At this ladybug turns to the justice league members. “Hawkmoth, while ineffective, and frankly terrible at magic, is not a complete idiot, if he knows you are here he will attempt to akumatize you, this is why we have not reached out for help directly and have actively tried to block transmissions out,” she then mutters almost imperceptibly, “ the mayor helped with that, though he was more involved to ensure that tourism continued, personal interest conflict, but I digress, ” going back to a normal professional volume, “Hawkmoth cannot know you are here, this much is obvious. If you insist on remaining,” she paused looking at each of them as they all nodded, “you will stay with Viperion for the fight, aid him in surveillance if you wish, or don’t, but above anything else, do not actively interfere, understand?” and there, that tone of voice, and the deadly serious glint to her eyes they should have been the first red flags, the efficient control and organization should have been the second they all somewhat remind her of someone… but no it has to just be the edgy costume and the dark roof. 

Diana breaks from her musing, remembering to affirm her understanding and glancing over to check Arthur and Zatanna’s responses, similar shrugs. After that they all make eye contact and come to an understanding that, despite her young appearance, the ladybug seemed to truly know what she was doing. 

The ladybug appears to slightly smile at this and looks behind them saying some form of incantation which seems to baffle even Zatanna, and summon a portal, much like that which Diana had her tell of from the old stories of the horse miraculous. As she gestures for them to step through, she comments that “We can talk after, I assume you have questions,” waving them away as the league members step through, not at all prepared for what they will witness for the next 48 hours.

*****

Once all was said and done and Hawkmoth, Myura, and an excessive amount of evidence had been handed over to the police the whole miraculous team reunited with the league members, appearing worn out but overall, not too worse forwear, something truly impressive after the battle, which had only lasted half the estimated time for most of them.

Before the league members could say anything though the ladybug user detransforms before them, revealing a petite girl with blue black hair and eyes that Diana, again, feels that she should know, “As the Grand Guardian of the miraculi I recognize the allegiance and sworn protection of the jewels by both the Amazons and the Atlanteans,” she inclines her head respectfully to her and then Arthur before moving her gaze to Zatanna, “I also understand your involvement in magic and superior knowledge, is why you were sent along, correct?” Zatanna nodes.

Diana, again, finds herself looking to her allies, confused by the question, “Yes, we were the only members of the league aware of the situation.”

A small smile makes its way to the ladybug’s face, “Ah, of course, so my father didn’t send you, makes sense as he is quite a micromanager and would not agree to your, more passive approach,” noticing them tense at this she adds, “I was not sure of his knowledge of my existence, there is no need to worry, I was just not looking forward for that sort of conversation after everything, I am sure you can understand.”

“Actually-”

“Who is your father,” Arthur cuts in, face deadly serious as he studies the girl.

She seems to relax at this though, pulling out a slip of paper which looks like a genetic test’s results, “Why, Batman, of course,” she unfolds the paper holding it out to Diana, “Or Bruce Wayne if you prefer,” a smirk spreading across the small girl’s face as she watches the adults’ speechless expressions at the data. “I assure you none of this was faked and if you wish I will make allowances for magical or other genetic testing if you prefer.” Yeah, Diana now knows three things, first, this is definitely one of Bruce’s blood kids, second she is definitely adopting this child (Bruce is already related to her, and she found her first, he can suck it), and that Bruce can never know. (he already didn’t know about Damian, and if he realized that they knew something and didn’t tell him, and his child was involved, well let’s say that things would not go smoothly for any of the three of them)

That day will go down in Justice League history as the beginning of the longest running block of information within the organization and the reason for **way too many** shenanigans.


	2. Chapter 1: ‘Humble’ beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is information on Marinette’s youth and experiences from a young age. She is probably about five for this chapter.

By no approximation did Marinette Cheng ever believe she had a normal childhood. As the unofficial child of one of the world’s richest men, who happens to also dress up like a bat with a leather fetish and fights violent crime in Gotham at night, it is only natural. All this being said, considering most of her upbringing was overseen by her biological mother and step-father, one might expect for it to be more reasonable.

This assumption is quickly debunked by the identity of her mother, Sabine Cheng, who at the time of Marinette’s conception, was the head of the legendary Cheng Chinese assassin family. Of course you cannot forget the man who helped raise her, Tom, of the Costello Italian crime family, son of Gina Costello the current head of operations and her ex-lover Roland Dupian who worked low level in the business and fell for Gina in a whirlwind romance which eventually fell apart but left her pregnant with her only son. 

When Marinette was younger she was somewhat confused by her parents relationship when compared to that represented in most modern media, while they loved each other they acted more like close acquaintances then actually married in her opinion. When she finally got up the courage to ask them about their relationship they sat her down, indicating that this would be a long story and started to tell her how their family came to be. 

“Honey,” her mom started, “you know how Gina works with my parents actively in business.” Young Mari nods. “Well, that arrangement was cemented by the engagement of me to Tom.” She gestures at her husband. 

“So it was an arranged marriage? But don’t you like each other, and also marriages aren’t foolproof and isn’t that an antiquated system? And‒”

“Do not worry,” Sabine begins, attempting to calm her daughter’s stream of questions, “we ran in similar social circles when we were younger, along with Nino and Kim’s parents, so we already knew each other, and I knew from a young age that due to the way my family as organized that there was a chance I would be required to marry in some sort of agreement. Even though this is not what others would consider the most ideal option, I do love Tom,” she looks up at her husband with soft eyes, “in my one way, no matter the circumstances which brought us together.”

“Mom, if you love him, why do I have a different biological father than him?”

Sabine laughs at this and looks to Tom, who, seemingly awkward with his young daughter asking such questions answers succinctly, “I was not interested in the idea of the process of making children, and your mother’s family required it as a sign of our union.” 

Marinette seems about to jump in but before she can Sabine interjects, “I did not mind the prospect, and, before our wedding happened, I met your father and got you from that interaction, so when it came to light that we would need to have a child, we decided to tell my family that you were ours.”

“Oh, is that why we are so far from your family unlike most family heads and orchestrators? And why we do not talk about family matters in the summer unless we are visiting the Tsurugis? Wait, do they know?”

“Yes. It was a precaution to keep the three of us safe. I did tell Tomoe of my pregnancy when it first came to be, before my family's requirement was added, because she was pregnant with Kagami and I was seeking advice. When the requirement was revealed I already knew of Tom’s disinterest in childbearing relationships, and I knew I had you, so we,” Sabine gestures to her husband and herself, “along with Tomoe and Gina decided to tell my family that you were Tom’s, not your biological father’s, and that we should not tell anyone else, including Bruce, your father, of your existence until you take over both mine and the Costello family organizations due to the repercussions of my family believing the deal was incomplete.”

Marinette nods. She knew her mothers family and while she was advanced, her cousins were deadly. Mulling over her mother’s words seemingly deep in thought she starts, “Well your move to Paris makes some since, it also keeps you closer to Gina, and the city is one quite difficult to expect of a criminal infestation… But why did Nino and Kim’s parents also come, it couldn’t just be because you guys were close, Nino’s parents travel over half the year anyways to uphold their business.”

“Well,” Tom starts, “despite all of our enjoyment of the criminal world and the difficulty of leaving a life such as ours, we all truly wished to take a break, and at least provide a more positive environment for our children to grow in rather than the cutthroat environment of our own youths. We had talked about this choice with our friends at lengths and, when the time came, other children of powerful families, such as the Lê Chiếns and the Lahiffe, also looked to “settle down” in the same area as us so their children could build networks while being more protected.” He smiles slightly at Marinette. “It also means that we can teach our children and each other all of our skills leaving a stronger legacy and our organizations in even more capable hands, something which appealed to most of the older generation, who took more convincing.”

“So you framed a scheme to be able to be less under the control of overbearing relations and allow your children to improve and grow in a healthy environment, as creating a even more cutthroat toxic community where your child is forced to adapt and learn the best skills and practices from those around them causing the most powerful to rise.” Marinette seems both impressed and confused, “But isn’t that lying, you always told me not to lie without a truly good grounded reason, especially when you could just tell the truth.”

Tom sighs, and looks down at Marinette, “You know how I have you say when people ask about the sports you do that you say, ‘gymnastics, kung fu, and a few others,’ well that isn’t technically lying, right?” Marinette nods, “Right, it is just omitting less than necessary details, that’s all myself, your mother, and the other families did. While it is not actually truthful, and can be considered lying by omission of important details, unless someone asks you to directly name all the sports you take part in you are not lying to them.”

And there Marinette learned a very important piece of information, that she need not explain everything, that the way to prosper was to leave gaps which people will just logically fill in assuming the more basic options instead of how her life actually is. When asked how many languages she knew she would simply reply, “Well I was raised with my parents native tongues, and also have learned English,” not revealing what any of them were or the others she knew from friends and her own personal study. When asked to describe aspects of clothes she made or altered, instead of pointing out all the more durable sections over sensitive parts of the body, or the cleverly hidden holsters and pockets all over the piece, she’d show the unique color and embroidery or beads she added. 

Marinette learned that the best way to both be herself and not worry about others finding out her secrets was to be an open book, a happy member of society, and to fly under the radar. While Kim and Nino, the sons of her parents’ “business friends” whom she had known since diapers knew of the real her, whenever with other kids their age, or even adults other than their parents, Marinette would slightly change and hide her unique childhood, not letting them know of her learning multiple languages at a very young age due to her mixed household (she was brought up learning French, English, Italian, and Mandarin Chinese) and self defense because of those who could come after her to get at her parents and their people. Marinette would disguise her natural curiosity and creativity behind more childish practices and, depending on the setting, act with near perfect etiquette training or more rowdy, tripping over herself and likely to have constant scrapes across her knees.

She was likely the most herself when she was allowed to play and take lessons with Lê Chiến Kim and Nino Lahiffe. They would teach her languages they knew, like Arabic, Korean, and Vietnamese, and would help her test out clothing ideas by making improvements on their clothes along with hers. The three would pour over books together trying to learn more about whatever was captivating them at the moment and spar together while disguising it as playing, though, Marinette was the only one who really had technical fighting training due to Nino’s parents criminal activities being more white collar, and Kim’s parents deeming his athletic pursuits enough wanting to wait for him to be at a more reasonable age to learn actual combat skills. Other than them Marinette was very close with one Kagami Tsurugi who was a pen-pal of sorts, and a fierce opponent whom Marinette could train against when she would visit Japan with her mother in the summers while handling the required appearances at their family estate in China. 

Overall, her early upbringing allowed her to be the perfect mix of intelligent, sophisticated, and capable in her parent’s fields but this was only half of her youthful training, for at the age of five, Gina revealed a ulterior motive for getting Marinette to grow up in France, the miraculi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought it would to write, so sorry for the delay. This also was supposed to be longer but i Ultimately decided to split what I had written in half so the next chapter will likely be coming sooner. Thank you so much for reading and all the support.

**Author's Note:**

> More will come, starting with a solid background of Mari's life up till this point. (I assure that there will be some...changes, I may have taken a lot of liberties with this alternate universe, but it is mine to create so...)
> 
> I currently have too much of a hectic schedule to feel comfortable to make a set one for updating, but will try and update at least somewhat regularly.


End file.
